


Our secret space

by Maybe_soon



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Surprises, Swearing, and a bit of smut maybe, but you can't have these boys without it so..., first home, new to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe_soon/pseuds/Maybe_soon
Summary: Apartment living as an empath was fucking hard sometimes. It was a bit like dorm life again, except that the four years he had endured of that had been without Adam. Living together now, for all the downsides of their poorly heated, poorly insulated, paper-thin walled apartment was like paradise in many ways. He was forever grateful that Adam had landed a job in the same city where he was pursuing his graduate studies. But there was no doubt their living situation was not ideal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, inspired by the amazing works of others about these two dorks. I just wanted them to be happy post college. I am posting it before Lauren blesses us with a whole bunch of new canons for these amazing boys with The Infinite Noise. I hope you like :)

Caleb shut the front door softly and paused in the tiny entrance. Coming up the stairs two at a time, their apartment building had felt as loud and overwhelming as it usually did, the emotions of their neighbours spilling out everywhere. As he passed their doors, a swirl of disappointment, a jab of annoyance, desperation, sadness, excitement and sometimes, sometimes, silvery pink threads of happiness. Their apartment was partially insulated from the cacophony, especially when Adam was there, washing all the other feelings into an inky smudge that sat kind of in the background.

He could feel Adam in the apartment now. There was contentment at his core, threaded with little bursts of.. irritation and...bemusement? And underneath it all, the shimmer of blue tones that was- just Adam. 

He had made good time and was home earlier than Adam would be expecting him. He stood in silence for a second. Nope, Adam hadn't reacted to Caleb coming in, as far as he could tell, so he could surprise him.

Caleb located Adam in the living room, just down the hallway. He could hear tapping on a keyboard, then an exaggerated, exasperated sigh and Adam's voice talking to himself, "_Jesus_, Megan, no that is NOT what the author is saying. It's like you weren't in class at all...which actually I know you weren't..." he trailed off and there was more tapping. Marking. That explained the annoyance. The joys of being an early career academic. Caleb loved his boyfriend more than life itself, but that aside, even objectively he could see that Adam was killing it as a research and teaching assistant in the English department at the local College. He was passionate, knowledgeable and genuinely kind to students. On the other hand, he took no shit and gave no quarter to the fuckers who were just in his English literature 100 level classes for an easy credit. Adam gave- very- direct feedback on assignments. Students might dread getting their papers back with his comments, but he was unfailingly fair and extraordinarily generous with his time if students really wanted to improve. 

The two-seater couch faced away from the entrance to the living room, so Caleb got to see Adam before Adam saw him. The back of his head with his wavy dark hair, needing a cut really, was bent over slightly, looking at his screen. He had earbuds in as always, nodding along to gently to the music while he read his comment back to himself under his breath, making sure it was crystal clear.

Suddenly Adam's head popped up (_like a little meercat_ thought Caleb, amused) and he turned quickly to see Caleb hovering in the doorway. 

“Holy shit Caleb!” Adam ripped out his earbuds, dumped his laptop next to him, and jumped up from the couch, papers flying around him. He practically ran into Caleb's open arms. 

“Hey, hi, how long have you been standing there?” He said breathlessly, being lifted into a huge hug.

“Just for a second. I wanted to hear how poor Megan fared before I interrupted you.” Caleb grinned at him and set him down.

Adam laughed. “You heard that huh? Ugh. Honestly. I'm going to tell her to meet with me, that'll freak her out a bit. And if she can prove that she has actually read the poem, and understands ANYTHING about it, I might consider passing her. Maybe.” 

“You are such a hardass, Professor Dork.”

Adam stepped back and stretched his arms, pretending to crack his knuckles. “They love me...and yet they fear me. It's how I like it.” He looked up with a smug smile on his face. 

Caleb laughed and kissed his boyfriend. One of the true joys of his life recently had been seeing Adam settle into his job. It was like watching one of those time lapse videos of a flowering tree in a nature documentary. He was just...blossoming out all over the place. Sure, some students drove him nuts with their lack of actual interest in English literature, but at the end of each semester he found a crazy amount of satisfaction from grading exams that showed him exactly how much knowledge he had managed to stuff into the baby brains of undergraduates. There was still a background melancholy that would always be part of Adam, Caleb knew. And so much about him hadn’t changed at all. He was, at heart, an introvert who preferred reading to going out, an intellectual who nerded out about discovering a new interpretation of a sentence in Jane Austen or some fucking thing. He was incredibly passionate about what he believed in and would argue anyone into corner and enjoy the fight. He was also on about a billion staff committee and action groups, ranging from environmental activism to student wellbeing and support for those with mental health issues. He had zero tolerance for racism, stereotyped gender norms, alt right politics, or poor textual analysis. In fact, for a wide range of subjects. Adam was not a fence sitter. But he formed his views carefully and could always back them up with evidence. He was like he had been in high school, Caleb reflected, but...it was like he was looking up and out at the world now, instead of down and into himself. The anger that Caleb had felt in him from the beginning was not gone, but it wasn’t so- helpless. He focused it on the injustices around him and genuinely worked to make a difference. And he didn't hate himself nearly as much as he had. All the parts of himself that only a few had seen were now there for others to see and appreciate too, which made Caleb feel so fucking proud of him that it hurt.

Caleb put his arm around Adam's shoulders and steered him to the couch where he sat, dragging Adam onto his lap. 

“So, what's been happening?” he asked, nuzzling the back of Adam's neck. “I hope you missed me?”

“Of course I fucking missed you,” Adam sighed dramatically. “You aren't actually allowed to leave again you know”. Adam twisted himself sideways and turned his head to capture Caleb in a deep, passionate kiss.

Caleb felt like he was drinking in Adam. It flooded over him, washing everything else away. Caleb returned the kiss eagerly, pulling Adam as close as he could. 

A loud banging started, startling them apart and they both looked instinctively up. 

“So how have our favorite couple been?” Asked Caleb, nodding at the ceiling. 

“Pretty loud. Pretty obnoxious. Pretty constant. The usual.” Adam shrugged.

Caleb focused for just a second on the smudge of emotions from the surrounding building and felt...

“I think...I think...Ok that's, that's a bit... Er, let's maybe...” he shifted a bit.

“Caleb?”

“Sorry I, I just made the mistake of trying to feel what's going on...let's just say it's exactly what it sounds like and more.”

Adam buried his face in Caleb's shirt and let out a snort of resigned laughter. “God I know, it's why I live with earbuds in when you aren't home. I'm sorry you can't block it out as easily.” 

Caleb focused back on Adam and pushed the other emotions to the background as much as he could. Apartment living as an empath was fucking hard sometimes. It was a bit like dorm life again, except that the four years he had endured of that had been without Adam. Living together now, for all the downsides of their poorly heated, poorly insulated, paper-thin walled apartment was like paradise in many ways. He was forever grateful that Adam had landed a job in the same city where he was pursuing his graduate studies. But there was no doubt their living situation was not ideal. 

He eased his legs apart and let Adam slide down into the space between them on the couch, then he curled his body around him. Adam relaxed into him. 

“So, forgetting about the neighbors from hell for a moment, how was the trip?” 

“Amazing actually,” Caleb was grateful for the distraction. 

“Yeah?” Adam leaned his head back.

“Yeah. I mean the stuff they are doing in LA with atypicals is fucking incredible. I got to watch sessions with all kinds of freaks.” 

“Caleb!”

“What? I'm allowed to say that. I'm one of the freaks. But seriously some of these people were really screwed up too.” He paused, remembering. “I watched most of the time and just took notes. But some of them, the therapist, Dr Kaden, got me to read the emotions for their sessions. She's like Dr Bright, she hasn't got anything, like no atypical ability or anything. So yeah she asked if I wanted to help, and I did.”

Adam laced his fingers through Caleb's while he talked. 

“There was this one kid who had set fire to a playground with his mind. It was like, he just got really worked up and_ whoosh_! I mean, the whole structure was plastic and metal so there was nothing that should have burned that easily, but apparently it fucking blazed. Luckily no one was hurt, and they wrote it off as some kind of freak accident.

“When instead, it was a _freak _accident”, said Adam, waggling his eyebrows.

“Ha ha.”

“Sorry. I mean, that’s kind of awesome, but also fucking terrifying. Did you meet the kid?” 

“Yeah so Dr K was mostly trying to teach him to calm himself, obviously. Keeping him safe. And I was just watching behind a mirrored wall. But after a few sessions watching she brought me in and I sat in the room with them both. It was pretty incredible. He was just this ball of feelings at first, everything bleeding out of him and around…but- in him too, like the feelings were.. I dunno, like they _were_ him and he was them. And I could feel the heat just like radiating off him, but Dr K just stayed super calm and, well, almost cold I guess in her emotions. So, I focused on that, and I was ok actually, I stayed pretty calm myself, just slightly freaking out at the start. It was like...I could feel when he started getting calmer as Dr K spoke to him. She was just really softly and calmly telling him to breathe and to follow her voice, kind of like Dr Bright did with me. I kind of, encouraged him a bit you know, like letting him know when the calming was working, getting him to concentrate on the cold.” 

“So, you’re like a living, breathing, biofeedback mechanism for emotions or something.” Adam said.

“Yeah, I guess. It felt, it felt really good when he calmed down, that huge ball of feelings shrunk down a lot. It was still there but he was...he was there as well, like a kid instead of a human-fireball-hybrid or whatever.” 

“Babe, I'm so fucking proud of you” Adam gave Caleb's hand a squeeze. “You are going to be an amazing therapist.” 

“Thanks” Caleb kissed the back of Adam’s head. “I feel like I'm a long way from that. But yeah, I can see even more now how it would, how my ability will be...like an asset I guess.” 

“Your secret weapon?” 

Caleb rolled his eyes. “Yes. My secret weapon. Dork.”

They sat in comfortable silence for a moment, ignoring the continued banging from above and the sounds of neighbors old and young in the surrounding apartments. Someone was yelling. 

“Anyway, it was great but I'm glad to be home.” Caleb untangled their fingers and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Adam snuggled in, but changed his mind and stood up, pushing Caleb's knees back together so that he could straddle him, looking up into his eyes and smiling lovingly. 

“It's good to have you home” It was an understatement but he knew Caleb could feel the rest. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around Caleb's shoulders and kissed him again. Caleb pulled him in, deepening the kiss. The combined feeling of _CalebandAdam_ filled him up, green, green…“_Jeeesus_ I missed you.” He groaned a bit and felt it reverberating through his boyfriend who responded by grinding his hips a little. Caleb felt a little out of breath already.

“Really?” Adam mumbled between kisses. “What did you miss?”

“Uh, your...oh your enormous...brain and your uh _ooooh god_...your mind..um.”

Adam hadn't let up on the kisses while Caleb had been talking, but he paused at this and drew his head back, looking Caleb in the eyes, deadpan. 

“Those are essentially the same thing, dumbass.”

Caleb looked at him a bit dazedly, then smiled. “Yeah, I guess so. I got a bit...lost there.” He shook his head and drew Adam back in for another kiss. “Trust me, I missed you. All of you. Like, the way your feelings feel and...that smile, yeah that one- and the way you..uh twitch your hips just like that _ohgod_” he broke off in another moan and laughed. He loved when Adam teased him- he could feel when Adam felt in control and powerful, and it was beyond fucking hot. 

A phone vibrated on the table, sounding a muted alarm. They looked at it for a second and Caleb murmured into Adam's ear, “But most of all, I love that at you never let us run late for anything...”

Adam rolled his eyes and laughed, reaching for his phone and squinting at the reminder notification. “Shit. We've got that thing tonight with Chloe” He paused. “Let's cancel?” he said hopefully.

Caleb was silent. It was sooo tempting. Things were going pretty nicely and he could just melt into Adam here and now.

The banging upstairs which had died down started up again. _What the shit? Again?_ A baby wailed elsewhere, muffled but audible. That would be little Audrey, two doors down. Baby emotions were nowhere near as focused as those of kids or adults, but he could feel little pings of distress hitting him with each wail. _Fuck it._ Tonight could be perfect, but not here. 

“No, let's go. Come on”

“It might not be on? I haven't heard from Chloe this week except on Wednesday for our usual lunch and she didn't mention tonight. I forgot about it or I would have asked.”

“She um she texted me today to remind me.” Caleb said quickly. 

“Damn.” Adam looked up at Caleb. “You sure you're up for it?” 

“Yeah, let's go. We'll...we'll pick this up later.” 

“It’s just that we haven't had time to ourselves for _sooo_ long.” Adam said as they went to their room to get ready.

“I know, it's been...”

“Me away for the conference and then your sister staying, which was great but also…you know” (Caleb did know, Alice walking in on them when they thought she was out for the evening would be one of those memories he was sure would flash before his eyes right before he died). “And then you've been gone for like weeks.”

“Ten days.” Caleb said mildly.

“More than a week,” Adam continued smoothly, “and, I just…” he trailed off. Frustration rolled off him and Caleb reached for his hand and gently squeezed it, calming him.

“I'm back now, and not going anywhere. It’s just you and me.” 

Audrey wailed again. 

“And fifty of our closest neighbors” Adam added, ruefully. “Ok, ok, let’s go tonight” Adam was mostly pretending to grumble now. Mostly. “So, what’s the Chloe thing anyway, are we going to her house?” Adam had added the appointment to their shared calendar at Caleb’s request but couldn’t recall the specifics.

“No um, Chloe's showing some of her work.”

“Oh cool. She's really getting somewhere isn't she? She just had that exhibition the other month. Is this at another gallery?”

“Um yeah kind of. Smaller though, I think” Caleb sounded distracted.

“You ok?”

Caleb was bent down, tying his sneakers and he schooled his face, before looking up. “Yeah sorry, just...happy I guess. I mean, to be home, to be going out with you...”

“Aww. Come on you big sap. Let's get this over with.” 

Caleb stood up and grabbed his car keys. “I'll drive, you're on music”

“So the usual then?”

“Yeah.” Caleb took a breath before opening the door and grabbed Adam's hand to keep him grounded while the cacophony swirled around them, and they headed downstairs to the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Snow Patrol- Shut your Eyes. You can fight me on Adam becoming a lecturer. I know he wouldn't do this straight out of college but he got a recommendation from one of his college Professors for a brilliant essay that he wrote, and scored a job where they are letting him teach and he is amazing at it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Tomorrow is for us, ok?” Adam said as they got into the car. He paused with the door handle in his hand and turned to Caleb. “Nothing else. We’re going to sleep in, and… and I’ll make us pancakes and… we can _ sleep _… some more…” he finished suggestively.

Caleb pretended to consider. “We’re talking about sex, right?” he deadpanned.

“Jesus. Yes you dummy.”

“I know, I was joking. And yes please, let’s do lots of that.” He turned on the car while Adam fiddled with his phone and choose songs for the drive. As the car reversed the first song started and it took Caleb a few seconds to recognise it

_ It’s not a walk in the park to love each other _

_ But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny, can’t deny you’re worth it. _

_ Cos after all this time, I’m still into you. _

“Old school, nice.” he nodded along, tapping the steering wheel with one hand. 

“Do you remember the mixtape?” Adam looked at him.

Of course Caleb remembered the mixtape. He had given it to Adam on CD (fuck, when was the last time he saw one of those?). It was his attempt to make his feelings clear after they had reunited, after being almost-kind-of-nearly broken up over one miserable Summer. “I recorded myself introducing all the songs for you… and if I recall correctly, you used to fall asleep listening to my voice.”

“That is not even true.”

“Babe, I remember it clearly.”

“Memory is not your superpower, Caleb.”

“Maybe not, but I can feel how embarrassed you are right now. Your feelings don’t lie. You wanted to hear my voice. You LIKED me.” He grinned teasingly. God he loved giving Adam shit.

“Shut _ uppp _.” Adam looked out the window, smiling to himself, remembering all the feelings, trying desperately to distract himself so that he would not feel so self-conscious. He did NOT want Caleb to realise that he was actually far more embarrassed that he’d recently found the recordings while Caleb was away, playing them on repeat on the nights they were apart.

“Where are we anyway?” Adam said finally, realising they were now driving in unfamiliar territory. “Is this one of your famous short cuts? You know we always get lost…”

“We don’t ALWAYS get lost, thank you very much. But no, this is not one of my very reliable, highly useful and time-saving short cuts.”

“Well except that one time.”

“ONE time. One time. Ok, yes, we nearly missed Alice’s graduation…”

Adam laughed at the memory. “Then where are we going? The galleries are mostly in the other direction, aren’t they?”

Caleb paused for a second. Then decided to come clean.

“Ok, don’t kill me, but the Chloe thing was a ruse.”

“A ruse? A RUSE? Have you been reading my Sherlock Holmes collection? Or a dictionary?”

“A ruse. A trick. Con. Scam. I made up the Chloe thing. Concentrate on what I’m telling you.”

Adam was laughing “Sorry, your choice of words… surprised me, that’s all. A ruse, ok. So I have uncovered your ruse. Got it. So- what are we doing?”

“I made us other plans. I needed you to come out with me to make those plans happen. So, I made you add that event to the calendar so I would have an excuse to get you out.”

“So, like… what plans?” Adam had stopped laughing but Caleb could tell he was feeling happy, confused, maybe a little excited. Overall positive he thought.

“It’s a surprise.”

“Good surprise, or... ?”

“Of course good surprise you dork. When have I ever not good surprised you?”

“Ok, ok. I was just checking. So… not Chloe’s art thing.”

“No.”

Adam paused, looking at his profile. Caleb was excited, he did not need to be an empath to work that out. So…

“Well as long as I get to be with you, I’m happy.” Adam shrugged and looked around at the streets they were driving through for clues. They were not heading to downtown, so probably not a movie theatre or restaurant. If anything, they were heading into outer suburbia, with homes and lots getting bigger and trees surrounding them on both sides.

“Are we going into the woods to find a make out spot to relive our teenage years?” Adam said, hopefully, only half-joking.

“Closer than you think.” Caleb said and then pulled his mouth shut and looked straight ahead, refusing to say more.

Looking out the window, Adam saw a sign for a Fun Centre and the penny dropped. Paintball, he thought to himself, feeling pleased with himself for guessing, but groaning slightly inwardly. If his boyfriend was excitedly taking him to play paintball when they could be spending the night at home together, they probably needed to have a Serious Talk. And also he had just paid the deposit on a paintball weekend for Caleb and some close friends as a surprise for his birthday… He felt disappointed and a shade pissed off.

“Woah, whatever you are thinking right now, you’re wrong.” Caleb’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “I can feel you. Don’t… just trust me. Ok? Good surprises, remember. You are going to love this.” There was an edge of laughter to Caleb’s voice and Adam relaxed.

“Can you tell me more?”

“Nope.”

“How far away are we?”

Caleb squinted, calculating based on the surrounding landscape. “About 20 minutes?”

“This is all too mysterious for me” Adam mumbled. Caleb was right, though, his surprises were (almost always) great. He gave up on worrying about it, leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes, letting the music wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much @CrayolaRainbow for beta-ing the chapters from here on! 
> 
> Also thanks to @lamphouse for https://archiveofourown.org/works/12449556 which is where you will find the mix tape CD that inspired the scene in the middle.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’re here.” Caleb gently touched Adam’s shoulder. He pulled the car into a leafy, unpaved driveway. They were surrounded by trees, nothing and no one else in sight. Adam yawned and looked around as he reoriented himself to what they were doing. I mean, this was beautiful, but he still didn’t get it.

“Come on.” Caleb opened his door and jumped out, Adam slowly did the same. When he stood up, he saw that off to the side, almost hidden by trees was a…house? Cottage? Shack? Some building. Caleb grabbed his hand and led him through the trees toward it. There was a sort of pathway leading to a door.

“What is this place?” Adam was sure they hadn’t been here before. “Has Sam invested in a new safe house?”

He was joking, but Caleb turned and grinned.

“Not quite, but damn you're close.” Adam could sense his anticipation and excitement. Well shit, if Caleb was this happy then goddamn he was prepared to make every effort to enjoy whatever the fuck they were doing here.

Caleb unlocked the wooden door and ushered Adam inside.

He stepped into a kitchen-and-loungeroom, adorably tiny and outfitted simply. Adam could see it had been recently done up. A miniature home. A little cabin in the woods for the night, nice.

Adam turned to his boyfriend. “Is this an Air BnB that you found us? Are we staying tonight? Can we stay all weekend?” Adam did not need to pretend to enjoy this idea. Caleb could feel gold streaks of excitement and happiness flecking off him. Caleb wrapped his arms around for a hug, picking him up so that they were nose to nose. “No, yes, and yes. Do you like it?”

“Fuck yes, yes I like it. You know I like it. I love it. Where did you find it? So… wait, you mean no it’s not an Air BnB. Is it Sam’s? Is that why you said I was close about the safe house?”

“No, it’s not Sam’s. But it is sort of a safe house. A secret place for us. It’s… it’s ours dude.”

Adam stared at him. “What does that mean?”

Caleb led them to the couch and they both sat down. “Ok, so I was talking with my parents a while back and whinging about the apartment. How it feels like everyone is always, I don’t know, with us. But we can’t afford a better place right now. So I was saying that I wish we had a place to go, like our family’s home at the lake. Somewhere to go whenever we can, to escape, just be us. Well, I didn’t go into the details about just being _ us _ with them, but you know. Anyway, Dad told me about this place.”

“What is this place then?”

“It belonged to Dad, to his family anyway. But mostly my uncle has been using it. He used to come up here fishing and so on. There’s a lake nearby. He stopped using when they moved further away a few years back, and he recently asked Dad if he wanted it. Anyway, long story short, Dad made something up about my high pressure studies and you needing trees around you to write or something, and... it’s all ours now.”

He smiled at Adam who had his mouth half-open in wonder, taking it all in and working out what it meant. “Dad brought me out here and gave me the keys a few months back. He even helped me do it up a bit. Well, he ordered up some builders who did it up a bit, fixed up the kitchen and stuff. He said that was like a super early Christmas present for both of us. And Chloe came out with me while you were away at the conference the other week and helped me get it in order and decorate and stuff. That’s her painting over there by the way.”

He pointed to the large painting that took up most of one wall. It was abstract, with swirls of colour, mostly blue and yellow, all sweeping and curling into what, in the right light, looked like a huge green heart. “So I was kind of taking you to see Chloe’s art tonight. See? The perfect ruse.” He was so fucking pleased with himself he was almost bouncing on the couch with excitement.

“I’m not sure you understand that word correctly, but I can let it go. This is, this is amazing!”

Caleb took his hand. “I know we’ll get our perfect house eventually. But I wanted us to have something now… somewhere we can go. It’s like, there’s so much going on, and when I’m home I feel you but I also kind of feel everyone around us, just a bit, and sometimes it sucks. And we both hear them. And we’re so busy, we’re missing each other and I… you know we always said when it was just you and I, it’s the best. I wanted a place where I am just feeling you. All you, and all me. _ CalebandAdam _.”

“_ AdamandCaleb _.” Adam said automatically. As close as they could be. One thing instead of two.

Adam looked around and seemed to just be fully realising what Caleb had been saying. “Fuck… Like holy shit, we own a… cabin or fishing place or whatever. I’m… I’m… this is pretty unbelievable actually. As surprises go, I can say this is definitely your biggest.” He turned to Caleb, excitement and joy radiating off him. “Let’s never leave.”

“Fuck yes.”


	4. Chapter 4

“What am I feeling right now?” They were sitting on the couch as close as they could be, snuggling and enjoying the quiet. Just them. It was Caleb who asked. Even though he was the empath, he had started asking Adam in teasing retaliation for all the times Adam made him describe his feelings. Adam had become pretty good at guessing. He could read Caleb like a book when he paid close attention, applying his analytical brain to interpreting Caleb’s face, his tone. Caleb could practically hear the whirring in Adam’s head sometimes as he stared at him thoughtfully before pronouncing his conclusions. To his credit these were usually… pretty close. And sometimes Caleb let Adam think he was right, because he loved him, and because he was fucking cute.

Adam wasn’t playing tonight though.

“You tell me.” He murmured lazily. Then, looking up to meet Caleb’s eyes, a light flipped on in his head “Wait, no, this is an easy one. Excited.”

“Final answer?”

Adam turned to study Caleb carefully, with his 'taking this seriously' look on his face "Final answer is... " he stopped talking and kissed Caleb gently. 

“Hey, you haven't given your answer, you can't change the subject by kissing me,” Caleb complained. “Rules are rules.”

“I am simply taking in all the relevant variables, Watson. Ok, your eyes say that you are excited and proud of yourself for pulling off this amazing surprise and totally fucking happy to be here with me.”

“Correct,” Caleb nodded solemnly. “Do go on, Professor.” 

Adam continued "Your lips, however, say... um hang on, I have to check again" He put one hand on the back of Caleb's head, the other arm wrapped around his back and pulled him in for a kiss while leaning back. Caleb, without breaking the kiss gently laid him back on the couch and shifted to kneel over him. They kissed like this for a while until Adam remembered what he was supposed to be doing and held his boyfriend's gorgeous face in his hands, smiling widely. "Your lips say that you LIKE me. Like, a lot." he winked exaggeratedly.

“So, horny is your final answer?"

“Yes, Watson. Incredibly horny is my final answer.”

“Full marks.” Caleb said, grinning and grinding his hips down gently, feeling immediately that they were both hard. He leaned back down to meet Adam's lips, gently, then urgently, filling up, up with green until he could burst. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alice totally knows about this place and has big plans to surprise the boys with a housewarming party which will almost give them both a heart attack next time they go to their hideaway.


End file.
